Lost Redemption
by Rhain
Summary: Everything went wrong in Paine’s life, from her older sister’s death, to her Crimson Squad episode… Everything except him that is… Baralai... Now he’s gone, and he was all that was left for her. Can she rise to the task and defend all she loves?
1. Prologue

Lost Redemption...

...An original FanFic by the one and only lizzard-gurl

Summary: Everything went wrong in Paine's life, from her older sister's death, to her Crimson Squad episode... Everything except _him_ that is... Baralai was the one thing left in this world that kept her going. Now he's gone, and all that stops her from breaking down is the weak promise of his return... Can she take matters into her own hands to defend all she loves?

Lizzard: Hi... I know... I didn't finish Trust and Lies yet... But I was listening to my Evanescence CD and all the songs just started beating images of Paine and Baralai into my head! Now this a sad and dramatic FanFic that I am more proud of –in terms of idea—then Murder in Bevelle and Trust and Lies! Trust and Lies... I **will** finish it and I **am** very proud of it... but this...? This makes me laugh at FanFics like that! I think you guys will like this... I **know** that thanks to my friend Gretchen (or GEP) my writing is better! She gave me **tons** of tips on improving! waves thank you GEP! Now, with out further a due...

Lost Redemption:

Paine, a young girl of only ten skipped down the street, her long sandy brown hair lagged out behind her. Her older sister, nineteen-year-old Sakurako, was further up the trail she smiled and rolled her eyes at site of her younger sister bounding toward her. Paine and Sakurako were visiting the island Besaid, their parents had been both died when the girls were young, their father was killed by Sin just after their mother had become pregnant with Paine, their mother died during birth, leaving Sakurako to raise her sister who she named Paine, in hopes she would never see any. The girls lived in Luca Sakurako was a waitress and struggled to feed them, but they got by. "Paine! Come on! The beach isn't that far!"

Sakurako began running again as rounded the corner she gasped, the Besaid beach was the most beautiful place she'd ever seen! She had saved up for months to get passes for ships, and it was defiantly worth it! All they had to do was show their passes and they could sail to anywhere for a year! She planed to find a job as a maid on a ship and Paine wanted to be a fiend hunter so she figured with passes they would do both and get to travel all over Spira, believe it or not this was only Paine's first time on Besaid.

Paine was just now rounding the corner at the end of the path toward the beach. Her jaw dropped as her auburn eyes scanned to open seascape.

"So... What do you think?" Sakurako inquired looking kind of odd with her violet eyes and black hair that seemed to have a purple tint, on this blue and gold beach, like a lone raven in some in a strange place, but... She wasn't alone; she had her small almost as abnormal looking sister. Despite their differences in looks for other people on Spira, both girls were beautiful.

"I love it, how did you find this place!" Paine jumped up and hugged her sister; she was in full aw of the graceful, raven-like girl.

"It's a secret! Now, shall we swim? Or shall we sit on this beach and die from this heat?" Sakurako laughed and gave her small warrior a gentle push toward the water.

"Let's swim!" Paine began running and splashing into the water. Sakurako cast a small water spell creating a plum of water below Paine lifting her high into the air. Sakurako fought with magic, though fighting in general wasn't a skill of hers, whenever they ran into a fiend Paine insisted on battling it with physical attacks on her own, so Sakurako didn't get much practice.

"Sakurako! Let me down!" Paine giggled, as she bounced up and down on her small bed of water. She loved her sister so much, she worked all day while Paine went to school, and all her work all her life seemed to revolve around making Paine's life perfect. Finally Sakurako lowered Paine into the ocean.

Just then more people began comeing onto the beach, the Besaid Aurochs, a local blitzball team. "Hey! I don't know you girls... You not from around here, ya?" a young man –about seventeen-- with orange hair was leading the group, came onto the beach, speaking with his thick Besaid accent he seemed friendly.

"I'm Sakurako and this is" her words were quickly cut off by the young girl running up the beach full speed.

"I'm Paine! And this is my sister! This is the first time we've been to Besaid! We're from Luca! Actually, Sakurako went to Besaid before I was born but" Sakurako clapped her hand over the Paine's mouth; "Sakurako!" came a muffled yell from Paine.

"That's my sister for you!" Sakurako gave Paine a shove and lifted her hand.

The man began laughing, "I'm Wakka! Captain of the Besaid Aurochs!"

"Your not the captain Wakka!"

"Your just subbing while the captain takes a break!" came the yells from the other players; one gave Wakka a playful smack on the back of the head.

"Close enough, ya!" he defended, "Hey, you girls ever gone to a blitzball game before?"

"Once when Paine was very young" Sakurako regretted not taking Paine to another game recently.

"I know! You could watch practice, ya! ...If you want to that is" Wakka smiled.

"Oh that would be wonderful!" Sakurako clasped her hands together, bringing them to the level of her collarbone. The raven girl cocked her head, Wakka seemed to not be able to lift his eyes from her, she smiled, Sakurako worked in a rather scanty restaurant—the only one to take a dropout-- so she was used to it.

"Yeah... Ummm... Oh! This is Yuna!" A small eleven-year-old girl was shoved from the crowd of blitzball players; Wakka bent down toward Paine and whispered, she's the daughter of Lord Braska!" Paine knew who Lord Braska was, he had defeated Sin when she was seven, and everyone hoped his daughter would be equally successful, Sin had just recently turned up again.

"You're Lord Braska's daughter!" Paine's eyes widened, as Yuna nodded. "That's so cool!!!" Yuna looked up at Wakka with a devilish smile.

"Hey, what's that look for!" Wakka asked frowning at Yuna, semi embarrassed.

"Oh nothing!" Yuna giggled and whispered in Paine's ear: "Wakka likes your sister, I can tell!" the two girls began to giggle more then they ran toward the water.

An awkward silence hung in the air between Wakka and Sakurako, eventually broken by Wakka "So... You been to blitzball games before, you ever think about playin'?"

"Blitzball? No... It dose look like fun though!" Sakurako seemed excited she had always loved water and she admired the players.

"Why don't you try? It's a great game, ya?"

"Hai! I will play! I know the rules already... but there isn't a sphere around hereâ is there?" Sakurako glanced around, blitzball spheres were large one of them would easily tower above the trees and ruins of Besaid.

"Who needs a sphere when you go the ocean!" Wakka handed Sakurako a small mouthpiece, "If you're not used to holding your breath for a long time you can use this! It extracts the Oxygen from the water so you can breath! ...Or at least that's what I think it dose... Oh well, it doesn't matter! So long as you can play, ya?"

"Hai! Let's go!" Sakurako descended into the water with the rest of the team and they began playing skirmishes, Sakurako wasn't that bad for a beginner, while Paine and Yuna giggled and played.

The afternoon went on, they enjoyed their day until long after dark, when everyone was tired they headed into the village and had a bonfire.

Paine yawned, it was getting late and she was tired, but she didn't want her day to end, not now not ever. "Sakurako, why don't you sing something... please?"

"Me why?" Sakurako was a talented singer, but she only sang to Paine when she was upset.

"Sakurako please! I know you're gonna make me go to bed soon! And you're gonna end up singing some time tonight! Come on!" Paine begged, yawing every few seconds. Yuna, who also had to go to bed soon, echoed her, and she wanted to hear Sakurako sing, she liked to herself because her mother used to sing to her, before she died, killed by Sin.

"Fine, fine, just for you girls." Sakurako peered down at them her gaze hardened, "You _do_ have to go to bed soon after though, got it?"

"Hai!" Paine exclaimed as Yuna nodded her head rapidly.

Sakurako stood up and closed her eyes. She sang Suteki da ne (everyone knows that song! It was the background music in FFX during the Yuna/Tidus love scene... Note: part of the song was cut off in the game!).

Paine kept her eyes closed and moved her head to the music. She didn't know what the words meant, but she knew when the song started it was sad song, of loss maybe, but progressively it became happy, a song of moving on to better things, a song of ultimate redemption... That's what Paine though anyway, Sakurako sang it to her a lot and when she was sad, even if Sakurako wasn't around to sing it to her, it played in her head, those thoughts of loss and redemption were what always kept her going, and maybe, they always would. Paine let her mind drift until she thought of how Sakurako tried to teach her to sing, her voice was **much** lower then Sakurako's so it was hard, but she liked it all the same. When the song was over everyone clapped but everyone was sad the song had to end, it was so beautiful. Sakurako bowed and shortly after they all dispersed and went to sleep.

--Next day--

Paine yawned, and stretched glancing at the clock, it was 8:56am, Sakurako and her had stayed in Wakka's hut the previous night, Sakurako in the extra bed and Paine on a mat on the floor. The hut was empty and she heard voices outside, when Paine went outside Yuna, who was boasting about how she would be the best summoner ever to the blitzball players, raced toward her.

"Paine, you're up! Why do you have to leave so soon?" Yuna pouted.

"I have to go back to school tomorrow... Where do you go to school?" Paine looked down a the knit dress she was wearing and her leather knee-high boots sadly, she adjusted she sword sheathed around her waist, she always carried it in case of fiends.

"I don't! Wakka and Lulu, a girl who lives here too, teach me school stuff, I mostly practice summoning though, I wanna be a summoner, but none of the aeons will answer me yet! Lulu tells me to be patient but I really wanna summon!" Yuna sighed and pointed toward the path to the beach, "Sakurako and Wakka are already at the dock, we'd better hurry!" Yuna and Paine began running toward the beach.

"Hey sleepy head! How long ya been up, huh?" Wakka called from the dock waving his hand.

"Not long. Sakurako, do we _really_ have to go now?" Paine leaned on her sister sadly.

"I'm afraid so... If we now, the boat to Luca won't arrive until night... I'm sorry." Sakurako smiled in attempt to hide her disappointment, she wanted to stay forever, but Paine needed school and she had a job. "Maybe we can come back someday, would that be alright?"

"Hai!" Paine hugged her sister.

"Go get settled into the ship Paine." Sakurako patted Paine on the head as she waved and went into the ships cabin.

"Well it's a shame you have to go" Wakka rubbed the back of his neck as he continued, "Poor Yuna here doesn't have any other girls her age on the island, she gets so bored has nothing to do but prey, she wants so badly to be a summoner... But it'd do her some good to have someone her age to play with, ya?"

"Hai... We'll try to come back sometime soon... Thank you for you hospitality Wakka" Sakurako kissed him on the cheek, he blush and placed a hand to his cheek.

"Well, I... Uhhh... hope to see you again soon" Wakka stuttered.

"Hai." That was the last thing Sakurako said before she got onto the ship. Wakka watched as the ship carrying the small warrior and the raven girl left the small dock.

As soon as the ship had slipped from the horizon, Yuna tugged on Wakka's shirt. "What is it Yuna...?"

"Remember yesterday when I whispered something to Paine, and when I was looking at you like that... I told Paine you like Sakurako... And you do... Why didn't you tell her? Maybe she would have stayed?" Yuna frowned; she looked like she was on the brink of crying because her new friends had to leave.

"I'm sorry Yuna... It's not that simple" Wakka sighed and hoisted Yuna into the air. "You'll see Paine again... Now come on, let's get back to the village tell Lu about you're adventure, ya?"

"Hai!" Yuna giggled.

"You picked that up from Paine, ya?"

"Hai!"

"Come on you! We gotta go." Wakka put Yuna down, and began walking back toward the village.

-Chapter 1 Complete-

Lizzard: Well? Sorry no Lulu... Didn't really know how to fit that in... But what'd ya think? Wondering about Paine's looks? Well, I'll get into that next chapter... That's when she becomes who she is... Paine isn't supposed to know Wakka and Yuna either, but don't worry I have it all planed out... And one more thing! About that 'hai' thing, I picked it up from Chobits (an anime cartoon, that I've only seen 4 eps of, heh heh...) and I think it meant 'yes', andy since then I've seen it in toher places so why no use it? Chow!


	2. Chapter 1

For those with the Evanescence CD 'Fallen' during the story I recommended a few songs, if you don't have the CD add a .com to the end of Evanescence and click on music, you can find a sample track of the song there.

Cute-kitty2: You'll see... in this chapter...

dee-: thank you for your review!

Flaming Soul: Paine is ten, yes she is pretty young isn't she but getting the time line right for everything was hard so it seemed like ten would be a good time.

Violet121: Thank you for the compliment!

Crying Butterfly: Glad you like it!

All reviewers THANK YOU! You guys are sooooooooooo nice! I'm really glad you guys thought the first chapter was okay

Lost Redemption...

Chapter 2

Sakurako picked up her cloths off the shelf in the low-class, scanty, restaurant she worked in, happy she could soon be-rid herself of the tight and skimpy red uniform of waitress at the restaurant. She couldn't believe every other job in town turned her down for not finishing high school! But how could someone expect her too, she had to take care of Paine when she was eight! She turned to crime until she could get a job; she had done a lot of bad things, when she was younger, then when Paine tried to copy her, she stopped, she didn't want her sister to end up the same, and so far she wasn't. But at school, because of her upbringing, the parents of the other kids told them to stay away from Paine, so she was a miss fit, which gave Sakurako reason to worry. More then anything she wanted Paine to go to Besaid and live with Wakka and Yuna, Paine's only friend, and from what Wakka said Yuna too had no other friends. _Maybe I can surprise Paine next weekend and we can go back to Besaid! Yes, she'd be so glad! And I want a chance to meet Lulu, Wakka talked about her a lot, he said she was good with black magic! Maybe she can teach me some, more then the weak spells I know! Paine should learn too, maybe even Yuna! Yuna, poor thing is always preying and practicing with white magic, it would do her some good!_ These thoughts brought Sakurako joy; she couldn't wait to tell Paine!

Sakurako left the restaurant, in her own cloths thank the sky, to go pick Paine up from school. She started the short walk to Paine's school; she could already see it in the distance.

"SIN!!!!!"

"SIN IS HERE!!!" Came the frantic cries of the locals. Sakurako recognized some of the people screaming as parents of the kids from Paine's school, which they were running away from, without their kids! Sakurako ran forward and grabbed one woman by the collar of her shirt.

"What's going on?!" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Sin is here!!!!" the woman screamed.

"Where?!" more and more ear shattering screams were piercing through the air each moment making it very hard to hear.

"At the school!" the woman burst into tears, frightened.

"Are the kids safe?" was Sakurako's last and most important question.

"No!!!" The woman sobbed, she was disgraced that she was too scared to save her child. Sakurako threw the panic-stricken woman to the ground, and began running. She ran as fast as she could until she reached the school. "Paine! Paine, where are you!" She yelled but even at the top of her lungs she was drowned out by the screams of the children. Finally she saw her sister confused standing amides the crowd of screaming children on the school's black top, Paine began running toward the playground for shelter, from the enormous ball of water above them. Sakurako began running in the direction Paine had gone then she felt a sharp pain in her back she fell turning just in time to see the sinspawn that stuck her. She fell to the ground she felt the taste of blood in her mouth, she began coughing and the blood spilled out onto the gravel that was spread on the ground. She turned over only to be struck again and again. She squinted her violet eyes shut. "PAINE!!!!!!!" she screamed feeling the blood spill out of the open wounds in her body.

Across the playground Paine hear someone scream her name. "Sakurako? Sakurako!" Paine called. Just then a beam of wood above her head was shot down by one of Sin's lasers. She screamed and felt a the wood swung around and hit her and everything blacked out...

(listen to 'hello' here)

Paine woke up and felt a splitting pain (not a pun!) in her head. She stood up and examined herself her skin had been scraped off by the stones and she was covered in blood. Her memory hadn't retuned yet. "Sakurako?" she asked her head still spinning far too fast for her to think straight, she felt light-headed like the whole thing was some sick dream. She stumbled across the ground through the wooden structure, she saw dead kids all over the ground. "What's going on...? Where is my sister...?" Paine suddenly saw the broken from of a girl, it seemed vaguely familiar, then around her she what she now recognized as a sinspawn fortunately it was dead... Paine hobbled toward the girl. She knelt at her side and swept her limp black hair from the girl's face. Paine gasped, as her memory began to return, sin, the wood that knocked her unconscious, and the voice that screamed her name, this lifeless girl she saw before her she knew was her sister. Paine's eyes set on the crimson blood still wet but no longer seeping from her sister's wounds. The second her eyes set on the blood, like dust clouds clearing from a path, all tones of brown disappeared from her auburn eyes as they mirrored the color of the blood, they would stay that way for the rest of her life... "This isn't a dream... But Sakurako can't be gone, she must be okay...?" She stared at the now closed eyes, once violet and beautiful, now never to bee seen again... "Sakurako? Sakurako, get up! It's me Paine! It's your sister. Everything is okay I'm safe..." Paine's newly scarlet eyes filled with tears. _Has no one told you she's not breathing?_ A voice from inside Paine's head asked. _Sakurako is gone... she's dead and there's nothing you can do now... You are alone..._ Paine shook her head "Sakurako!" Paine screamed.

From all over Luca the scream could be heard, Paine's anguish spread like a blanket over everything. The sky clouded and rain began to fall, the sky cried for this small girl, and it screamed with its thunder. Paine screamed too meeting the agony that it represented, and beyond.

Hearing her scream a crusader came from inside the school and grabbed her wrist. "Are you okay?" he asked harshly.

"Sakurako..."

"Come on... Looks like you've been traumatized, we better get you back home where you'll be safe." He pulled Paine up and began yanking her down the street toward the crusader head quarters.

"But my sister..." Paine pleaded she stretched out her hand reaching for her sister but she was small and weak and the crusader could pull her with ease.

"Yep, Sin's toxins can make people go insane... You must have gotten to close... Come on kid!" He grunted as he continued to pull her further and further from Sakurako.

"Sakurako! ...Sakurako!" Paine cried and screamed and once he had gotten her a block from the school, she collapsed. She screamed and fell to her knees. The crusader picked her up, feeling somewhat sorry for the girl, but he knew who she was, she was the misfit girl with a sister who was almost thrown in jail, he didn't feel much remorse for a girl that could just as easily be the same. He acted like she was cursed because of what her sister had done a long time ago.

He threw her in her the door of the crusader head quarters in Mi'ihen. "It's Sakurako's sister, she was attacked by Sin..." he said Paine stayed on all fours on the floor where she had been cast down by the strange crusader, she was shaking violently and had broken out in a cold sweat.

"Oh my goodness!" A woman who was casually leaning against the wall ran to Paine's side. "Shh, shh... It's alright dear, what happened?"

"Manami! Didn't you hear me?! That's Sakurako's sister!" the male crusader exclaimed.

"Yes Hitoshi, I heard you. Can't you put aside you hatred for some minor troublemaker for a moment to help a frightened child?!"

"Mana! Sakurako knifed a man when she was twelve!" he lapsed to her informal name to show her he was serious.

"No Hitoshi! This girl is frightened she was attacked by Sin! I want to help her!" Manami glared a Hitoshi who stormed out of the room muttering something about Sakurako.

"Now dear, what happened?" Manami put a tentative hand on Paine's shoulder.

"Yesterday, S-Sin attacked a-a-and I g-got knocked unconscious and..." Paine began crying again sitting up and leaning into Manami.

"And what?" Manami could hardly keep from crying herself at site of this young girl alone and sobbing.

"Sin killed my sister Sakurako!" Paine sobbed and sobbed no longer aware of passing time. After a while Manami picked her up carried her to a bed.

"Rest now dear, all will be well in the morning." Manami turned off the light and closed the door, she made herself two mental notes, one to slap Hitoshi and two to let Paine go home in the morning, but Paine had other plans.

(listen to 'my last breath' here)

When she could see it was late at night Paine slipped out of her room and went home. She sat in an open room full of windows the only light in the room was the small candle she had in front of her and the occasional clash of thunder outside. "This is it... My life is rotten enough, this is the end! Sin! If you're out there I hope you can hear this! You took my father before I was born you and then you tormented my mother and sister! So much so that my mother died while giving birth to me! You left a nine year old to raise me! Now you took my only family left! My sister! –Mark my words, I **will** avenge Sakurako's death!– And you left me with no way to get to Besaid, I can't even find my only friends!" Paine's breath grew rapid as she yelled into the night. "I'm not gonna take it anymore! I'm going to join the crusaders and destroy you!" Paine lifted a huge blade that had been owned by her father. She lifted it into the air and sliced her long flowing sandy brown hair so it hung just above her shoulders, and from that day on her hair didn't grow brown, her emotional torment not only turned her eyes the color of Sakurako's blood but also it her hair grow silver. She spiked it and wore it the same every day after.

Paine completed her education but at a fighting academy near Djose temple, where no one knew her or her sister. She excelled so much there, she graduated at fifteen!

When Paine turned sixteen, she was old enough to join the crusaders, but when she hear about a new force being formed by Maester Kinoc, the Crimson Squad, she opted to join them instead, rumor had it they were being formed the control the crusaders. She applied a week after her birthday, and a letter of acceptance was sent to her home in Djose soon after...

-Chapter 2 Complete-

Lizzard: Wow... Geez... Advice: When you write try to think like you character. More Advice: DON'T write a scene where you're character is disoriented and tired, then try to take a break in the middle... Oof! I tried I almost collapsed I was so tired already then thinking like Paine just before she saw Sakurako... Not a good combo! You'd never believe how hard it is to get all the characters to the precise age so that they don't interfere with the game! What else... Paine is now Paine and not Rikku (she reminded me of Rikku in chapter 1)! And... that was a really intense chapter rubs the back of her neck Yes I'm hard on Paine! But next chapter, marks the end of the prologue baby! When Baralai enters the picture... I got plans, but no time line for this story, so don't be surprised if it's long... don't be surprised if it's short either, but I anticipate it will be long! Chow! P.S. I'm the queen of killing original characters! I make them to kill them! (I won't kill Nalah from Trust and Lies though, not now, not ever!)


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Music for this chapter... I'm not sure... Anything I supposed. The music is only for some chapters, special ones! You'll be seeing a lot soon... you **after** this chapter! Oh but one more thing, I re-wrote the scene where Paine, Baralai, Nooj, and Gippal meet.

Lost Redemption...

Chapter 3

Paine flipped the letter over in her hands, looking around her small home. The letter she had, was a letter of acceptance, to come to training, if she completed that, she would go on and be a formal member. Paine had another letter too, the crusader Manami, had kept in contact with Paine until she moved too Djose, just to check up on her. Unfortunately after she moved to Djose Manami stopped, until now, Manami sent a hopeful letter of Spira being free from Sin, because daughter of Lord Braska was begging her pilgrimage. Paine wanted to beat Yuna to it, so she wouldn't have to die... If she could maybe hers and Yuna's paths could cross again... But after how she had changed, she wasn't sure she wanted to see her old friend again.

Paine was allowed to pack all she wanted for Crimson Squad training, but all she wanted was Manami's letter. Paine scanned the room again, just in case she would need anything else she would need, but see concluded Manami's letter, would give her reason to go on, and that was all she needed.

The boat ride to Bikanle was long and tiresome, and the crusaders were equally agitated, they had been assigned to sign up future members of the Crimson Squad, when they should be helping with the new operation they were planning. So all the while they were groaning about being in Bikanle helping another squad get set up. When Paine came to the front of the line, a crusader glared angrily. "Where's your letter?" he asked in between whines to the crusader next to him. Paine held out the letter and the crusader looked it over carefully. "You've bee assigned a recorder for team six. Supplies are in your camp. Next!" He grumbled and went back to his whining as Paine looked around the camps, she found the one with a sign that said six in front, and began walking toward it.

It had three small tents, and that was it. As Paine drew nearer she saw an Al-Bhed man, relaxing he just seemed to be enjoying the sun. Paine sighed in disgust, and cleared her throat; the man opened his eyes, and examined the new comer. "Team six?" Paine asked just now noticing the man had and eye patch on, he jumped up.

"Yep. I assume you are too." He said eyeing her more carefully. Paine only nodded; his close examination of her was making her really want to hit him... hard! "Good... I'm the team captain, Gippal, nice to meet ya."

"Paine." Was all she said, she didn't to give away too much about herself to Gippal, he seemed like he wasn't being at all serious.

"Captain? You aren't captain." A soft, but annoyed, voice from inside one of the tents said as another man stepped out, "I'm Baralai, pleased to meet you..." he looked over Paine too, but not as discreetly as Gippal had, which was a relief to her.

"Hey..." Gippal said in a sultry tone, "Baralai looks like we lucked out then..." he offered a devilish smile.

"What?" Baralai asked confused, he frowned at Gippal was again eyeing Paine.

"We got a woman on our team..." Paine's red eyes darkened as she took a few steps toward Gippal. She cleared her expression so he wouldn't back off at site of how mad she was. When she was directly in front of him she gave a small fake smile, he looked pretty pleased with himself. Paine locked Gippal's gaze with her own so he wouldn't notice that she was drawing back her fist, finally when he was completely distracted, WHAM! She punched him as hard as she could.

Baralai chuckled at site of Gippal's downfall. Gippal glared at him, then looked back at Paine attempting to regain his 'charm'. "Paine... Understand my thinking here–"he was cut off when Paine grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"No, you understand mine, next remark like that and I'll–"

"Is this how a team should act?" No one had seen him enter, but there was yet another man standing in the entrance. "I'm Nooj captain of this team." Paine sighed and threw Gippal to the ground.

"But he..." She began but Nooj held up a hand to silence her.

"I don't want to hear it, you're the recorder, correct?" Paine nodded, "Good." Nooj looked around the camp, as did Gippal, who seemed to be just now noticing there where only three tents.

"I call sharing a tent with Paine!" he yelled out of the blue.

"I have a better idea." Paine said eyeing Gippal, who looked a little worried that Paine was about to propose hurting him. "Every _person_ gets their own tent..."

Gippal didn't really understand, but evidently Nooj and Baralai did, "There are only three tents! How can everyone sleep on their own?"

"Sorry Gippal, I said every _person_ gets their own tent, and it's clear to me that you aren't a person... you're an annoying pest!" Gippal still didn't get it. "You're sleeping outside because you're an idiot! Get it through your thick head!" Paine glared at him.

"Hey no fair! That's not your decision! Nooj!" Gippal looked up at Nooj and Baralai waiting for support.

"I agree with Paine." Nooj said calmly, "Now if you'll excuse me, it's been a long trip long trip, I'm turning in." Nooj disappeared inside the largest of the tents.

"Yeah, I had a long trip from Djose..." Paine said, as she turned to enter her own tent.

"Bevelle is a long way from here too, might as well..." Baralai went into his own tent; he wasn't really tired; he just wanted to annoy Gippal.

"G'night guys! Thanks for keeping me company!" Gippal yelled sarcastically so they all could hear him. "You're real pals!" He continued, adding more sarcastic comments to his chain.

"Shut up Gippal!" Paine threw a large rock out of the door of her tent.

"Yeesh! Somebody's grumpy!" that was the last straw, Paine came out of her tent holding her sword, she swung it so the skull just above the hilt of the sword hit him in the back of the neck. He was out cold. "I hope that hurt..." Paine mused aloud. She looked down at him then to her sword, no blood; Gippal would just have a rather large lump when he woke up. She smiled pleased with herself, that would surely be the last time Gippal bothered her. She went back inside her tent, just now noticing the sphere recorder and numerous transparent spheres next to it. _Recorder... I've never recorded a sphere before, well, there's a first time for everything..._

-Chapter 3 Complete-

Well, chapter 3... Sorry for the shortness! I didn't intend for there too much to any humor in this story and there really isn't much... But you can't have a serious story if Gippal is one of the characters, I'm not sure how many chapters of this story will be about Paine's Crimson Squad days... The main focus of the story is **after** the game... I donno! I'll get it all figured out later! Note: Gippal is NOT dead!


	4. Chapter 3

Crying Butterfly: lol! Evanescence rocks! Glad you like the choice in song! Thank you for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Angel Taisha: spelling... errors... ((flinches)) Uggg! I'm the worst speller I know! I'll look the chapter over at some point... Now I have to do my Homework ((grumbles))! Thanks for telling me! :D

Cute-kitty2: Yep, you most certainly can't! lol! Thanks SOOOO much for reviewing!

Violet121: Erm... waiting around for slowpoke me probably isn't the best idea... lol! I'm REALLY Glad ya like the story!

Flaming Soul: Gippal is an idiot... sigh He'll never learn... lol! Thankies for your review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

You guys DO NOT know how nice you are, really!

Lost Redemption...

Chapter 4

Paine stretched out on the bench wrapping around the one edge of the team six's ship. She was relaxing with her hands behind her head and her sphere recorder resting on her chest. She yawned lazily, which earned her a nasty glare from Gippal. Normally she wouldn't look so relaxed in front of her friends but she was rubbing it in their faces that they had to hoist the particularly heavy sail on their ship and she didn't. "You know, it wouldn't hurt for you to help." Gippal pointed out as he continued to pull at the rope attached to the sail.

"That's nice..." Paine smiled watched Gippal yank on the rope more. Nooj and Baralai were helping too; actually Gippal was focusing more on arguing with Paine then assisting.

After a few minutes more Baralai, Nooj, and Gippal got the sail into place and Paine sat up. "See, that wasn't so bad..." she mocked Gippal for complaining so much.

"You try raising the sail!" He moaned again glaring at Paine.

Baralai rolled his eyes spitefully he was getting sick of Gippal's constant complains. "Do you ever **not** complain?" he asked.

"Humph, No one asked you to comment..."

"No one asked me not to." Baralai shrugged. He watched Gippal sigh for a moment before letting his eyes wander to Paine. She looked beautiful standing there, the stars reflecting in her crimson eyes...

"Earth to Baralai..." He blinked wrenching himself from his thoughts only to see Gippal waving is hand in his direction. "Dude..."

"What... uh, s-sorry..." Baralai stuttered he let his eyes linger on Paine for one moment longer before facing Gippal.

"We thought we lost ya there for a moment. What was so interesting that you total spaced out?" Gippal asked as he noticed the direction Baralai had been staring in.

"Nothing!" Baralai glared at Gippal who seemed to find the whole prospect quite funny.

"Aw, cool it man!" Gippal gave Baralai a small shove and when Paine wasn't looking he mouthed out the words 'I know you like her!' Baralai's eyes widened slightly, taken a back by what Gippal done, he wasn't sure how to react, finally he decided to keep his mouth shut and avoid eye contact with Gippal.

Nooj was standing off by the rail of the ship as he usually did, at this point he would normally join the conversation but tonight was different. Tonight, the stars and ocean were particularly beautiful and he was lost in his own thought. Gippal was still attempting to bug Baralai; he seemed to think it quite funny. Nooj too, knew Baralai liked Paine, Gippal had mentioned it a once, but he knew long before that from the way Baralai looked at her, a soft longing in his eyes, and around her his movements seemed move fluid... graceful and relaxed... But unfortunately for Baralai, there was Gippal. Gippal, he had liked Paine too, until she hit him over the head with her sword, now he sometimes would just pretend to, to make her angry, but it was all in good humor. No one could argue she was beautiful, but if someone like Gippal or even himself were to try anything, they were liable to not come out alive, but Baralai... might have a shot. Oh well, none of this concerned himself so he didn't really care.

Paine turned around to see Gippal snickering at Baralai "What's so funny?" she asked suspiciously, but Gippal only shrugged and went inside. She sighed out of boredom; her only entertainment had just left. After a few pointless attempts at conversation Paine decided to go to bed, she had had a long day. This was the first day team six had to sail and they would be on the water performing small missions here and there for the next few weeks, she wasn't looking forward to it, but if that's what it took to defeat sin, she would have to do it.

She sat down on her bed and absorbed herself in thought. _Why am I even here? To defeat sin... I should have gone right ahead the Crusaders... Though, I wouldn't want people like Gippal in charge of me. I'm doing this all for you Sakurako... All for you... The only reason I have to keep going is to avenge your death and beat Yuna to defeating sin. Yuna... I heard Wakka is one of her guardians, if you were still alive we probably would be too. It's so funny, I only knew her for one day and I think so highly of her... but at the time, she was my only friend._ Paine glanced down at a photo—a still shot taken by her sphere recorder—of Baralai, Gippal, and Nooj sitting on a rock, ((I think you've all seen that picture...)) each staring a something, as to what, she wasn't sure. _I have more friends now, but that hardly seems like reason to go on... Maybe after sin is gone I should hang around with Nooj and be a deathseecker. No. You wouldn't like that. What will I do? I don't want to see Yuna again, I can't die... What about Gippal and Baralai? Gippal... I'd die that way too. Baralai seems nice so far... He doesn't have a death wish and he's intelligent, unlike Gippal! I should try to get to know him better... I will. But first I have to stop talking to you... You're gone..._

-Chapter 4 Complete-

Lizzard: I'm sorry! That chapter was really short! But I really didn't know where to go with it... But Paine's and Nooj's thoughts were important! I've been getting TONS of great ideas for later in the story! I'm really excited! See ya next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

I'M SOOO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG!!! Mostly my fault, until I think last moth when my laptop charger broke and I couldn't keep the battery going for more then two mins at a time, anyway, I got a new laptop (wonderful Mac G4 iBook), I won't bore you with the boring details so... here's the chapter sorry if there's some grammatical errors it's midnight new years!

Alright guys, I'm not going to respond to your reviews anymore unless you ask a question or I can think of something to say besides 'thank you, you guys rock!'! ...you all do really, you don't know how good it makes me feel to get such nice reviews!

Flaming Soul: Okie-doke! I forget weather or not I said it but Paine doesn't want to see Yuna again because she changed too much and thinks Yuna would rebuke her.

Angel Taisha: By 'IF' you do mean 'WHEN', right? lol!

Music... Errr... how about Going Under? If you have the acoustic version I recommend that but if not the original is fine. The lines _I'm going under, drowning in you_ _and always confusing the thoughts in my head_ sorta work with chapter. Oh and Bring me to Life fits pretty well with this chap too!

Lost Redemption...

Chapter 5

Paine sighed happily she was thinking about Baralai she had been getting to know him well, very well... It was getting harder and harder to hide it too. She had fallen in love, she didn't want to... but it had all happened so quickly... A few days ago...

"You're from Bevelle right?" Paine asked smiling, not something she did much.

_"Yeah. What about you?" Paine hesitated for a moment, she didn't want to start talking about her past, she'd just have to be careful._

_"Djose. What's Bevelle like?" she inquired attempting to get the conversation off of her._

_"Haven't you been there before?" Baralai asked surprised, Paine had forgotten most people had been across Spira and back, she had only seen a few places._

_"No.... My sister once told me a little about it, my parents took her before... never mind." Paine eyes darted around hesitantly, she had said far too much already Baralai had probably already figured out sin had killed her parents from pervious hints she'd accidentally dropped, she was growing increasingly worry but eventually she just shoved it aside and decided she was overreacting. _

"_You never mentioned that you had a sister."_

_"I don't." Paine looked down at the floor she felt strange, all her walls of reserve and protection gone. She wanted to stop talking but for some reason looking into Baralai's amber eyes—now filled with concern and confusion—made her feel weak, her hostile never-let-people-get-too-close nature was suddenly forgotten. "Sin left me alone when I was ten." she felt tears in her eyes, so she closed them to stop them from falling. Baralai stepped toward her, running the back of his hand over her cheek. Paine began to feel strange again so she backed away from him, though she could only take a few steps before hitting the wall, she could feel herself weakening like all her emotions were re-awakened by just one warm and simple touch._

"What happened?" he asked as he stepped toward her again, and she couldn't help it she spilled everything, and all the while his amber eyes pierced right through her. She finished by saying she didn't want any sympathy and he couldn't tell anyone, then the silent tears fell, she had never talked about her past before. Gently, he wiped them away, he loved her, and he knew that now without question, not because he felt bad for her, but because she opened up to him, trusted him. He placed both hands on the wall as he softly pressed his lips to hers. She felt lost in the sensation, as soon as he pulled away she kissed back him and it was at that moment she loved him too.

And that was how it happened, plain and simple, Gippal and Nooj were bound to find out soon... It was early morning, the sky was still pink and Baralai was just coming up from the lower halls of the ship. "Morning." He whispered as he bent down to kiss her, though neither of them had heard Gippal coming up the stairs.

"What have we here?" he chuckled and leaned in the door way at site of the pair. Paine and Baralai both jumped at the sound of his voice. "Well folks, look at this, Dr. P and Baralai. I had a feeling something was up between you."

"You got a death wish or somethin', Gippal?" Paine asked clenching her fist.

"No.... Cool it Dr. P!" Baralai smiled as he watched Gippal raise his hands in defense. "Mr. Technology down there, was working with radio equipment all night, we got a message from Kinok. We're supposed to head to Mushroom Rock Road ASAP, for the 'final training exercise'."

"What? Why?" Paine inquired confusedly.

"Some cave's got something in it... I don't know! Ask Nooj! He speaks fancy language, I don't" Gippal moaned in his usual whiny tone. "Here he comes now..."

Nooj was coming up the stairs, he sighed. "It our last day on the ship. We head for Mushroom Rock tomorrow. We're to explore a cave." Nooj explained with some annoyance in his voice.

Paine wrapped her arm around Baralai's shoulder and held her sphere recorder to her eye. She moved the lens around the ship, stopping on Gippal. "So Baralai, looks like you and Dr. P hit it off pretty well..." he pointed out.

"Looks like we did." Baralai said without removing his gaze from the stars.

"She's a good catch! How come puny little you gets the only woman on the team? Not fair." Gippal shook his head smirked knowing he'd tick Paine off, he just didn't seem to realize how much...

"Excuse me?" Paine asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh no! Looks like someone's getting mad!" Gippal began pretending to shiver.

Paine rolled her eyes, "grow up Gippal..." she muttered, trying not to go defensive.

"Fine, be boring. I'm going to bed." It was only dusk, both Paine and Baralai knew Gippal was up to something but both dismissed it. The hours of the night wore on until it was about midnight, at some point Paine put her sphere recorder away and that's when Gippal got an idea.

He crept out bed and snuck into Paine's room, fortunately her and Baralai were still on the deck of the ship. He grabbed her sphere recorder and flipped it on, and turned the lens so it pointed onto himself. "Hello Paine. I'm bored so I'm gonna have some fun with you sphere recorder..."

Meanwhile on the deck of the ship Paine and Baralai were casually talking. "What are you going to do when sin is gone? You've practically devoted your whole life to defeating him..."

"I was going to be a death seeker... but that seems out of the question. I really don't know... What about you what are you going to do?" Paine stared into his eyes as he thought.

"I'll probably head back to Bevelle..." He sighed, he wanted to ask Paine to come with him, but he just couldn't, _now or never_ he told himself. "Paine... Would you like to... Would you like to come back to Bevelle with me?" Baralai held his breath waiting for her answer.

"Why not? I have no place else to go. Sure." She smiled and leaned up toward him letting her lips meet his.

"Hello, look at this?" Gippal mused aloud. Paine and Baralai both turned and glared at him the second they saw him.

"Gippal... Where did you find the sphere recorder?" Paine asked. She was still clinging closely to Baralai.

"In your room..." Gippal said in an innocent tone that did all but mach his smile.

"And why were you in my room?" Paine pulled away from Baralai, who let her go with obvious reluctance.

"So I could find your sphere recorder." He focused the recorder on Baralai now. "I'm gonna get hurt now? Oh man! I'm afraid!" Gippal chuckled and in between his laughs he muttered "Oh! I crack myself up!"

"Do you realize how immature you are?" Baralai asked, his cool tone sounded like it could cut to the bone if he wanted it to and his eyes shone with a certain spark of ice, slightly intimidating the blond sixteen-year-old.

"Sorry for being the only one with a sense of humor..." Gippal turned the recorder to show the whole ship, Paine looked fed up again. "Ooo! Dr. P _is_ ticked off!" he taunted. "And Baralai looks like he wants to hit me now too... Why do you guys always want to hurt me?!" he moaned now starting to fear for his safety.

Paine started toward Gippal to punch him but Baralai grabbed her clenched fist. "It's probably best of no one is injured before this final training thing." though, he would have enjoyed seeing Gippal pay for being annoying... Paine sighed and lowered her fist.

"Yeah Dr. P, we all know 'Baralai knows best'!" Gippal grinned brightly as he watched Paine's anger, they were good friends, they just had some... disagreements... on the bright side, they posed as great entertainment to anyone who would listen.

"That's it." Paine started toward Gippal again.

"Uh oh..." Gippal turned the recorder off then for fear of his life.

-Chapter 5 Complete-


End file.
